Bloody Nights
by MorganMischief
Summary: His scent was growing more delectable with every second, his passion fueling it. My fangs came out with a click and I saw the fear in his eyes, this was not what he expected and I relished in it. With a fierce growl I descended upon his throat...Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

His heart was beating loudly as he breathed heavily; he gripped my waist wanting to feel all of me. His scent was growing more delectable with every second, his passion fueling it. My fangs came out with a click and I saw the fear in his eyes, this was not what he expected and I relished in it. With a fierce growl I descended upon his throat, tearing through the flesh. The hot blood spilled into my mouth as he screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He tried grasping for an escape but he was in my hold now and I was enjoying myself, taking my time.

Just before I had taken too much I released him. I stared the terrified man down delighting in his screams of terror. I laughed realizing I had had enough fun for one mortal and began to glamour him. "You will be ok. When you were at the club you drank too much and have no recollection of this night events. Do you understand?" I paused to let him nod his head then I sent him away.

I licked what was left of the blood off of my lips savoring in the taste of fear again. Yes I tended to be sadistic but what was the point of being a vampire if you couldn't have fun with it? Getting out of the bed I reached for my bra and underwear that lay on the ground. They were back with lace overtop and a red ribbon to catch the eye. Once I had put this on I leaned towards a mirror to fix my hair and face. I cleaned up the smudged red lipstick and black eyeliner.

I had bright blue eyes that could captivate and hold anyone's gaze with long dark eyelashes. My skin was pale, the color of porcelain, and my lips were full and dark. My long black hair fell along my shoulders, almost to the bottom of my shoulder blades. I knew I was beautiful, but I was much more than that. No one, human or vampire could hold a candle to my appearance. I had lived longer than anyone could guess and I had seen men and women alike, fall to their knees to spend just a moment in my company. I brought admiration and arousal out of all that looked upon me.

I moved to my closet to find a new ensemble to wear, seeing to the fact that I ripped the other one off and it lay in tatters on my floor. I put on a black skirt that lay tight against my body down to just above my knees, and a black corset that had blue roses embroidered into the bodice. I touched the makeup up one more time then turned to leave. I had an old friend that I intended to visit.

I had heard of all of the chaos that was taking place in a small town known as Bon Temps in Louisiana. They were really stirring up the vampire community. I knew of their sheriff Eric Northman, I had my fun with his Maker, Godric, when he was still a newborn. The only reason I had allowed myself to play with someone that had such a young boys body was because Godric's maker had wronged me and I felt like taking revenge by making him love me. Of course he did and I left as quickly and quietly as I had came. Eric had been made in the prime of his life and it intrigued me to know what he was like now after some years of experience.

I also felt the unsettling need to pay my respects to Eric for the death of Godric. Although he was a silly fool giving his own life like that, he knew how important we old vampires are seeing to how few are left. I allowed myself to fly to Bon Temps seeing that the night was still early and it was much faster than driving or running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Bon Temps was a boring little redneck town like any other. Fangtasia was located just outside the town and I laughed a little at the humor in the name and the sheer cheesiness of the bar in general. I walked up to the front door where a line of people waited to get in. There was a woman; she was blonde with blue eyes and curls. She wore an odd amount of pink and high pumps. I strolled past her into the bar and she grabbed my arm to stop me.

"I don't think so you don't just walk in. Now, human or vampire and ID please."

I let my fangs click out and I grabbed her by the throat growling. She kept a straight face and raised an eyebrow at me, "I have business with Mr. Northman, you should learn your place, I am far beyond your age most likely higher than you can count. I will go where I please." I emphasized my last word dripping in threats unspoken. She gave a sigh and nodded for me to go in, I dropped her at that and continued in.

There were dancers on the stage, obviously vampire for their speed, and Fangbangers everywhere looking around hungrily in cheesy black outfits. The bar served alcohol and TruBlood. Ugh disgusting stuff. I could never understand why anyone would bother trying to stomach that stuff. Then there he was, sitting in a chair as if it were a thrown. His blond hair was cut short and slicked back. His blue eyes taking in the room hadn't noticed me yet and he wore a snug black tank with black jeans and a leather jacket.

I pushed through his crowd of adoring Fangbangers and demanded his attention with a willing expression. "My you have changed Eric, what happened to your hair? Not as long as I remember." He looked at me taking me in, he seemed to have recognized me but he couldn't quite place where he knew me from. "Morgan, I've come to pay my respects to Godric." His face lit up slightly as it finally clicked. He tried to mask the look of pain at the mention of Godric's name. He smirked at me to hide it, "Why wasn't he merely just a toy for you?"

I laughed icily, "Well his maker Marc brought on my disfavor, but I did enjoy Godric's company." Eric continued to smirk at me and got up from his throne to lead me to his office. We walked trough a barren hallway until we reached the door at the end. He sat down at his desk and I perched myself on the corner of his desk.

I ran my hand along the side of his face, "You have grown in power as I had hoped you would, you've become quite…delectable." He gave a snarl as I touched him and I grabbed his chin forcing him to look up at me, "Mind. Your. Place." I took another moment to look at him. He was just as I said, delectable. His muscular build enticed me and I wanted him. I leaned down to kiss him passing my passion on to him. He gave a light groan and stood up making him taller than me.

He put a hand on his desk on either side of me and forcefully kissed me again, then kissed down my neck. I let my fangs out with a click as he kissed along my collarbone. He tried to push me down and pin me by my wrists and at that I was done letting him have fun. I brought my leg up and rested the stiletto heel on his chest pushing him away.

"Now not so fast Eric. You are not my equal in any manner. Now Eric why don't you explain what has been going on in these parts to cause such uproar."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My first authors note yay! I wondered how well this story would take seeing to the fact that its my first fanfic and I'm happy to see the good reaction to it. I will try to update as much as possible, please keep in mind this is a true blood fanfic meaning cursing sex and gore. This chapter is more an informative chapter, lots of talking. **

Chapter Three

"A telepath huh? Well it's been a long time since I've heard of one of those, quite the tasty little things." Eric gave me a look of surprise and intrigue, "You've met others?" I laughed trying to remember when the last time I had fed on one personally.

"Hm, well I remember when my old comrades and I came across a clan of them. It was in Ireland, this was BC times mind you and I was never fond of keeping track of the years. It was a very fun scene, think of the old pagan orgy depictions. Whatever they were they weren't human, but there were humans with them. I knew they were telepaths because I heard them discussing how they couldn't hear our thoughts. They tempted us and we were starving, so we tried to just take a small amount without them noticing. That taste was so enticing, it drove us mad, we killed every one of them. The clearing was soaked in blood and we were so driven we found ourselves trying to absorb the blood off of the ground and each other. That was the only time I ever came across any, but I had heard of similar encounters from other vampires."

He smirked taking in all I told him, "I see, they have been around quite awhile, which rises the question how long have you been around?"

Asking a women's age? How taboo.

Looking down I realized he was still standing in between my knees, I wrapped a leg around him and placed my hand on his shoulder. I trailed my finger along his collarbone recalling my past.

"Tell me do you remember Pascal the First king of the Mayan civilization?" I waited for a hesitant nod, "Well he was my maker. I was given to him as a gift, being the most beautiful girl in my village. I had just turned twenty and I could charm anyone so I was the obvious choice. I remember being so taken by him it was like I was in a trance, more than likely the work of glamour. I intrigued him, and as he was draining me he gave me the choice, live or die, well it's obvious what I chose. We were fed well by the sacrifices and the gifts from our people. My maker died in battle, damn wooden spears, and I had to fend for myself still just barely a newborn."

Eric chuckled, "Well you are quite old." I sneered at him baring my fangs, "Most women take offense to that."

Suddenly his head jolted upwards and he disengaged himself from me. I stood up from the desk and followed him out. "Queen Sophie Anne and the Minister are here, meaning I have business to attend to." I grimaced at the name Sophie Anne, she wasn't my favorite vampire and I would rather avoid her altogether.

"Well then I shall show myself out, I don't wish to be in the way and besides… I have a telepath I'm just _dying_ to meet." I flashed a smile and was gone before he could say anything.


End file.
